


He uprooted;

by itsyasadboiarthur



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Poetry, jeno is a fuckboy, poor sweet jaemin, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyasadboiarthur/pseuds/itsyasadboiarthur
Summary: sweet and naive boys like jaemin taste better, but aren't enough.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	He uprooted;

**Author's Note:**

> hey pls enjoy this random thing?

Jaemin,

The holiness that was planted in you since your childhood, the purity, the grace, the faith...  
He uprooted.

You've been warned by your mom, to watch out for the boys with thorns adorning their heads, wearing crosses but not reading a single sacred word, eyes that talk too much and mouths that remain silent.

"Find a good boy, my prince, find a saint, kind, delicate, full of light. He'll brighten your days."

But...unlike the pretty butterflies, light never attracted you. You fell into the dark abyss of his eyes, drowned in his sweet words, his bitter thoughts, his addicting kisses..and his icy touches, so cold, burning, stinging, tearing, cutting.. making you delirious, making you see stars.

The most beautiful blood coming out of your skin while touching the thorns, the most clear spit dripping down your chin while your tongues meet, the most impure moans leaving your mouth after the lights are turned off.

He's not good, he's not a saint.  
He's carnal, dirty, overflows lust and perversion.  
The fire that burns every fiber of your body leaves the smell of sin in the air..and God, it's delicious.

You saw yourself lost in the filthy boy, faith was worth nothing to you, holiness was like a joke, the colorful world didn't satisfy you, you want the murkiness, the forbidden fruit, the hellish evil he carries.

He left you feeling complete, ecstatic, fed.

But..guys like Lee Jeno..lose interest easily, they're tireless, explorers, lone wolves.  
They want more and more of the unknown, new bodies, new voices, new scents.

In a blink of an eye, your life was bright again, purity knocking on your door, smiles blinding you, everything...too sunny.

You desperately seeked for the darkness, the cold, the poison, the sin.  
Screaming, you called for hell, for pleasurable pain, for crime, for the dark eyes you loved.

Love...this is your problem, my dear.  
Love belongs to the light, the summer, the scriptures, the moral.  
That boy had none of that inside him.  
You'd do anything for him, would lick his feet, would bathe him in your salty tears, would kneel as in front of a deity until you bleed.

But he didn't want any of this. Didn't want your mortal soul or emotional connections, let alone your love.

Don't get mad at him, don't cry, don't throw a tantrum.

You knew what you were getting into, your mom warned you.  
You knew you were heading towards the storm, the darkest cloud on the horizon.  
He smells like mystery, like alcohol, like cologne, like dawn, like extinguished candles, like the most sugary apocalypse.

Your place is in the blessed light, even though, now that you've experienced the shadows, it burns your skin just like his fingers did.  
Now, the pain is unbearable. No pleasure. No vice. No honey.

**Author's Note:**

> :D thanks for reading


End file.
